Recreational vehicles, such as motor homes, travel trailers and the like have interior spacing and dimensional constraints due to the nature of the size of the highways they traverse and the corresponding transportation regulations. Therefore, there are significant restrictions on the interior space, particularly as to the width of the vehicles. However, the users of these vehicles desire the most comfortable and usable space within the limited dimensions. These constraints thus place a premium on the efficiency and design flexibility of the interior décor of such vehicles. Amongst other design imperatives, versatile and compact interior furniture is highly valuable to the users of such vehicles. In particular, tables are a key piece a furniture and the center of many activities such enjoying meals, playing games and the like. However tables can take up a great deal of the limited interior space and certain positions of a table may ideal for some activities but not for others. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for tables that can be easily repositioned, but that once positioned, are fixed and secure.